How To Say I Love You
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: I've decided to make a series of one-shots involving a sharpie, You'll see what I mean. They can be read as a whole or separately, They are pretty much irrelevant to each other.
1. Six Months

I've been in a writing mood lately,

And I am probably going to come up with a bunch of one shots.

This is just a cute little fluffy one i came up with..

I'm pretty sure I haven't seen it anywhere :3

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi, Or Eli Goldsworthy, I really wish I did, Hes a sweetheart.

* * *

~*Eli's POV*~

Clare and I sat at one of the picnic tables outside of degrassi, Clare's meeting for the "I love Jesus" club was at three-thirty so we just waited at the school.

Clare was working on homework, Of course, And I was drawing on her arm with one of my fingers.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking up at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Practicing." I said smirking at her as her eyebrows knitted together.

"For what?"

"You'll see."

She shook her head as a small smiled formed on her lips. "I hate when you do that."

I smiled and she glared at me before returning to her homework.

I continued to write the eight letters on her arm, I thought it would be a good way to practice for tomorrow, Our sixth month anniversary. I really didn't have a reason to practice, I knew Clare would say it back. But, For some reason, I kept getting nervous every time I thought about telling her, So I decided I was going to write it on her arm tomorrow, with one of my black sharpies.

I was in the middle of writing I love you for the millionth time on her arm when she closed her book and I jumped a little.

"You look so deep in thought, Are you okay?" Clare asked putting her hand over mine.

I looked down at our hands then back up at her. "Yeah, I'm just bored." I said trying to sound convincing.

She exhaled loudly and checked her watch. "Eli, I have to go, My meeting starts in ten minutes."

"Okay." I sighed leaning forward and kissing her softly.

Clare got up and put her things back into her bag, Before slinging her bag around her shoulder she kissed me again and smiled. "Are you going to wait for me?"

I laughed. "I got nothing better to do."

"What about Adam?"

"He has detention with Drew."

Clare rolled her eyes. "What did he do this time?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

Laughing again she pulled up her shoulder strap. "I'll see you at four-thirty."

I watched her walk away before I pulled out my ipod and put on my headphones. I jumped about twenty feet in the air when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I whipped around and saw Adam smiling at me.

I smiled back and pulled out my head phones as he sat down.

"Whatcha listening to?" He asked looking over at my ipod.

I flashed the screen at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Eli?" He asked in confusion.

I mimicked his confusion. "What?"

"Are you listening to Clare's ipod?"

I laughed and looked back at my ipod and then back to him. "No, Why?"

"It's just that that song is a love song." He smiled and gave me a knowing look.

I shut off my ipod. Jesus, What was Clare doing to me? "Oh."

He rolled his eyes and patted my shoulder. "What's it like?"

I tilted my head to the side. "What's what like?"

He smiled. "Being in love."

I laughed softly. "Honestly? Sometimes, Its irritating, We never agree on anything and she is always making me do my homework. Other times, It's perfect. Movie nights, Kissing her and holding her hand. I know every guy says this about his girlfriend, but she really does mean everything to me."

Adam smiled a warm smile. "The difference" he said lightly. "Is that you are saying it because you mean it, And not because you are getting something out of it."

"You know Rocky, I'm glad you're my best friend."

He pursed his lips. "Well, I thought you were my best friend too, until you spilt soda on my comic." He said jokingly.

"That was three months ago!" I laughed.

He smiled. "What are you giving her tomorrow?"

This is why I thought Adam was so awesome. He loved Clare just as much as I did, And he was so caring.

I reached into my shirt and pulled out my guitar pick necklace and showed it to him.

"Your necklace?" He asked with big eyes.

I smiled. "Do you think it's stupid? Should I just buy her a gift?"

Adam shook his head and held up his hands. "No..No. Its just…You never take it off, Are you sure you want to give it to her. "

I nodded. "Yes. I'd rather see it around her neck then mine, And I think its kind of a good way to show her how much I care for her."

Adam nodded. "She is going to love it."

*The next day*

I sat Clare down on the edge of my bed and took a seat next to her. "Unless you still want to get matching tattoos I have something I want to give you."

She smiled at me. "I think I will pass on the tattoos."

I reached behind my neck and unclasped my guitar pick necklace, Clare's eye brows bunched together but she didn't say anything.

I pulled off the necklace and looked at it for a moment before I leaned forward and put it around Clare's neck. She blinked a few times and reached down to pick up the necklace.

"Your necklace?" She asked softly.

"I think it would look better on you."

She looked up at me and her eyes were watery, I pulled her to my chest and wound my arms around her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I tightened my grip around her and I heard her sigh in contentment.

It was quiet for a moment before I remembered what I was planning on telling her.

"Clare." I pulled away from her for slightly. "I have to tell you something."

Her eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Yes, I'm fine." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the black sharpie and her features turned to confusion. I smiled again. "Just close your eyes."

"Okay?" She said looking at the sharpie again before closing her eyes.

I grabbed her arm and wrote the three words I had wanted to say in for so long, The three words that mean the world to most people.

I put her arm back down to her side. "Okay, Open."

She opened her eyes and looked down. At first she looked shocked, But almost instantly a huge grin appeared on her face. I took a deep breath and waited for her to say something.

Instead she grabbed the sharpie from me and told me to close my eyes, I laughed a small laugh and closed my eyes.

"There." She said after scribbling across my flesh.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my arm, It read I love you too.

I looked up at her and our eyes met, A sweet smile formed on her lips and I smirked at her in return. I looked down at my arm once more before putting my arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

Fail?

Win?

Tell me in a review?

I HAD AN IDEA FOR THIS, WAS THINKING ABOUT MAKING IT A TWO-SHOT?

Yes or No?


	2. Do You Remember?

so,

I decided to make this story a series of one-shots involving sharpies.

They can be read separately or as a whole,

They pretty much will be irrelevant to each other.

anyways, Enjoy.

**This takes place sometime after the sis months one**

Diclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

* * *

~*Clare's POV*~

I exhaled loudly and closed my phone and slammed my locker.

Quite frankly, I was really mad, Eli hadn't gone to school today, or answered any of my calls or texts.

"Where's your other half?" Adam asked leaning against the locker next to mine.

I shook my head slightly. "I have no idea, He didn't come to school, And He is ignoring me."

Adam's eyebrows scrunched up and he was quiet for a second and then his eyes widened. "What do you mean? He didn't come to school today?"

I stared at him trying to figure out why he was suddenly so panicky. "No, Adam… What's wrong?"

"Clare, Do you know what today is?"

"What?"

"Tell me the date Clare."

"Adam, It's the twenty-second of April…but I don't see how-" I stopped mid sentence. "Oh my gosh." I said flinging my bag over my shoulder before running full speed out the school's exit doors.

I couldn't believe I actually forgot what today was, How could I be so insensitive? And conceited? Of course he wasn't at school today. I didn't even realize the date until Adam said something about it. I was a terrible girlfriend.

When I finally reached Eli's house I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I walked up the sidewalk and knocked on his door, No one answered of course, His parents were at work.

I could hear Eli's music blaring from his room, How horrible he must feel right now, With no one to hold him and tell him everything will be alright, And I just made it worse by calling him and texting him so much. I looked under one of the big rocks by his front patio and smiled when I found the spare key.

I unlocked the front door before putting the key back under the rock. I walked in and sat my bag on the table, Eli's music was already giving me a headache, Put to him, It was probably making it difficult for him to think about anything.

I took a deep breath before walking up the stairs to his bedroom and the music grew louder and louder as I approached his room.

I knocked anyway even though he wouldn't hear me, I waited a moment before opening the door and walking I jumped a little when I walked through the doorway, the stereo was right by it. I looked at him laying on his bed with his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. My eyes already filled with tears, I knew if Julia was alive I probably wouldn't be with Eli, But I would give anything to give her back to him, Anything to keep him from being so destroyed and feeling so guilty.

I turned off his stereo and his head flashed to me.

He jumped up when he saw me. "Clare are you okay?" His hair was a mess and he was still in a black t-shirt and sweat pants.

I stared at him for a moment before closing the distance between us and wrapping my arms around his waist. He stiffened for a split second before his arms wound around me. It was completely silent for a minute or two before I pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked softly.

I looked up at him and frowned, his eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and he had big purple bags under his eyes.

"I thought you might need a hug."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I know what today is Eli." I said quietly.

"Oh." He said in a barely audible whisper.

An uncomfortable silence washed over us, I had no idea what to say next, And apparently, He didn't either.

"Uhm." I started awkwardly. "Sorry for calling and texting you so much today…"

He looked confused for a second. "Oh. Uh, My phone is off."

"Oh."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Clare, You don't..You don't have to be here, You know."

I frowned. "I know, I _want _to be here, Eli."

He laid back down on his bed and I laid down next to him.

"I don't get it Clare, I'm so messed up."

"You honestly don't get it Eli?"

He turned his head slightly to look at me. "No."

I huffed and leaned over him grabbing the sharpie off his night stand. "Let me see your arm." I said taking the cap off.

He raised an eyebrow and laid his arm out. I wrote _because I love you _across his flesh.

His saddened features came to a rest and he smiled down at his arm and then up at me.

"You remember, Don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He said smiling and grabbing the sharpie from my hands. He reached down and pulled my arm, I laughed when he started writing across my skin.

_I love you more. _

He put the cap on the sharpie and sat it back down on his night stand before pulling me into his chest, He rested his chin on top of my head and sighed.

"Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep, Eli."

His arms tightened around me. "No, Stay."

I pressed myself more into his chest. "I'm here as long as you need me."

He laughed softly. "I hope you have forever."

* * *

so yeahh.

I really like the idea of making this a series of one shots that involve sharpies.

its so unique :3


End file.
